4 Dangerous Games
by occultmagic
Summary: At the worlds largest theme park, the Moon, the Doctor and Rose visit a funfair while Jack and Amber play some really dangerous games [Part 4][Boomtown up to series end][COMPLETE!]
1. Theme Park

Hey there, sorry this is long in coming out... have had a million essays and stuff to do grrr, not fun! Hope you like the new part, and thank you to everyone for reading my stuff

If this is the first story of mine you have read STOP! there are three tht come before this one, read them first or you won't have a clue what is going on! lol

Anyway... on with the story!

* * *

"_The plan is progressing too slowly… commence the final initiative."_

"_Final initiative commencing…"_

"_Bring in the Humans for processing."

* * *

_

The grating sound of the TARDIS engines filled the dull grey corridor, echoing up and down uncomfortably loud in the previous silence, but no one heard.

"I didn't land quite when I was supposed to," the Doctor admitted as he stepped out of the door.

"What year is it?" Rose asked, looking around at their new environment.

"Err… two hundred thousand and fourteen…" he said very quickly.

"Two hundred thousand and fourteen?" Rose demanded, "You missed by over three thousand years!"

"Well," the Doctor said defensively, "Maybe the TARDIS couldn't find a parking space!"

"Does it matter?" Jack asked, pulling on a jacket and joining them outside, "The park is still here – let's just go, whatever year it is!"

"Aye aye cap'ain," Amber said dryly.

An Earth 21st century movie-athon, instigated by Rose and much encouraged by Jack had had the double effect of inspiring their next travel destination and giving Jack a new icon in the form of womanising, drunken pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, whom Captain Jack Harkness insisted had exactly the right ideas.

Their destination was the largest theme park ever built by man (and woman). It covered the entire surface of the moon. As well as rides and attractions through the centuries, from helter-skelters to the 70th century Obliterator, a roller coaster so extreme one in ten people who went on it could never walk again, the park boasted a wide range of Virtual Reality games, where the player could enter a movie environment of their choice and see how they would have faired fighting film watchers favourite bad guys. It was the ultimate high for any adrenaline junkie, Jack said, and the perfect date to take Amber on, he added in undertones to Rose and the Doctor.

The Doctor, who was already cross at Jack for only thinking about Amber and allowing Rose to be taken hostage by Nadir in their last adventure, wasn't best amused. Rose thought it was hilarious.

"How come the park is here then?" Rose asked, "Three thousand years ago... that's a long time."

"Plenty of business," the Doctor said, "And besides, that's nothing – the Disney park that was transferred here has been running for the better part of a hundred thousand years!"

"They still have Disney?" Rose asked.

"Course they do!" the Doctor said, "Timeless entertainment."

"Although 346 Dalmatians was pretty dire…" Jack said, "They should have quit the series back at 129."

The troop arrived at a plain metal door that almost blended in with the rest of the corridor.

"Are you sure we can't interest you in a game of Alien vs. Predator, kill a few dangerous creatures with invisibility shields and acid spit?" Jack asked, slipping a friendly arm round Amber's shoulders.

"That's ok," the Doctor said, "Never was too keen on weapons."

"What he means," Rose said, "Is he'd be rubbish, so we are going to go and check out the rest of the theme park."

"Well, let's get going," the Doctor said, taking out his sonic screwdriver and unlocking the door. It opened from the dull grey corridor into a buzzing colourful room full of balloons, cheesy circus music and throngs of people.

"See you later!" Jack said, grabbing Amber's hand and pulling her onto a high-speed shuttle bus, waving goodbye to the Doctor and Rose. As they disappeared the Doctor grinned at Rose and took her hand.

"Just like the good old days," he said, "Now candy floss or the carousel first?"

* * *

At a thousand miles an hour, Jack and Amber where shuttled across the moon's surface towards the Virtual Reality sector of the theme park.

"What do you want to try first then?" Jack asked, scan reading a list of the major attractions, "Seems you have to work your way up through the levels, starting out with stuff like X-men, you know comic book films, and working your way up to Dracula, Godzilla, the real scary stuff. I want to try Space Invasion Episode Six, that was a great film, I grew up watching the Space Invasion series."

"How about that one?" Amber asked, nodding towards a poster on the wall of the bus.

"For one week only enter right at the top level, fight the T-rex and win prizes galore, the chance to prove yourself as the ultimate hunter," Jack read, "From the classic Earth movie Jurassic Park. Sounds good to me!"

"Saves fighting up through the levels," Amber said.

"Maybe the TARDIS saw the special offer," Jack said.

The shuttle bus ground to a halt and they jumped off, heading straight for the large banner that signalled the entrance to the Jurassic Park area. Surprisingly, the queue wasn't very long.

"Two tickets to your Jurassic Park game please," Jack said, handing the man behind the counter his credit tab.

"Two?" the man asked sceptically, looking at Amber.

"She's tougher than she looks," Jack said, grinning cheesily.

"Ok…" the man said, eyebrows raised, but not saying anything else, "Step this way."

"He didn't seem too happy about giving me a ticket," Amber said.

"Probably just afraid he'd get his high score beat by a girl," Jack said, unconcerned.

"Probably," Amber agreed.

They walked through a few dark, fern lined corridors, entering a metal bunker lined with equipment.

"Take you pick gentlemen… and ladies?" the man supervising the bunker said with surprise.

"That's right, sister," Jack said jokingly to the very butch man, "now what have you got?"

"Everyone gets these," he said taking two pairs of handguns down from the wall, "Basic automatic handguns. I might be able to get you something a bit more powerful, maybe with laser sighting…" he said to Amber.

"I can handle it in there," Amber said, "Just because I'm female doesn't mean I can't shoot straight."

"If you're certain…" the man said, "There are other more powerful weapons inside if you can find them, and I suggest you try, because these babies won't do much damage to the larger lizards."

"Aren't dinosaurs more closely related to birds?" Amber asked.

"Birds, lizards, they're still just out to eat you at the end of the day," the man said with a shrug. He handed Amber her guns then turned to Jack, pulling him slightly to the side as Amber twirled the guns round her hands getting a feel for them. Jack was all ready to give the guy his phone number when he said in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure about taking her? It's not easy in there."

"Trust me mate, she can handle it," Jack said.

"I can't tell you not to, so if you're sure, step right through," he said, indicating a door that was sliding open with a hiss.

"You have an hour," he continued, "Each kill you make will be monitored and a points tally kept, the bigger the kill, the more points, with the T-Rex coming in at top of the scale. Good luck."

"What no suits?" Amber asked, thinking VR games required equipment of some sort.

"No suits, ma'am, just the clothes on your back and the guns in your hand," the man said, not quite meeting her eyes.

Amber looked impressed but Jack was too eager to get started to engage in conversation about how the technical side of the game worked, he just wanted to shoot a few T-Rex.

"Come on girl! Are we gonna play this game or what?" Jack asked, dragging her through the door.

* * *

Where do you want to go first?" the Doctor asked Rose, gesturing towards the various attractions clustered around them.

"Dunno," Rose said, "spoilt for choice!"

They wandered over to a few arcade games, including a few of the sort full of cuddly toys and a grabber to try and fish them out with.

"These things are such a con," Rose said, peering in at the cute fluffy pig toy the machine contained, "No one ever wins, the hand thing doesn't actually grip anything."

"Ah, but if you're as super fantastic as me, you can find ways around the limitations of such simple machines," the Doctor said, flicking on his sonic screwdriver on and off.

Rose gave him a challenging look and he waved his credit tab over the sensor, giving him two goes on the machine.

"Watch an learn Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, demonstrating a failed game, his grabber feebly poking at the plump pink pig, completely failing to grip it, let alone pick it up.

He then 'adjusted' it, using the sonic screwdriver to do something to the controls. With the newly configured machine, the Doctor carefully guided the grabber to the same pink pig, which this time it grabbed and carried back to the hole, dropping it into it.

The Doctor presented it to a beaming Rose who admired it and tucked it under her arm.

"Is there anything that thing can't do?" She asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "I've not tried to do everything with it," he added suggestively, making Rose snort with laughter.

"I think the Captain is having a bad influence on you Doctor," she said, taking his arm and leading him to the next attraction.

* * *

Jack and Amber emerged in a thicket of knee high ferns, both with their guns out. Jack looked around his eyes sharp, Amber coolly walked behind him, her guns raised beside her in a very defensive position.

Jack looked around, spotting in the distance a small, chicken like lizard with rows of razor sharp teeth. Neither Jack nor Amber knew it was a Compsognathus, a scavenger dinosaur that often travelled in groups, overwhelming their enemies with their number, they didn't really care, they were just here to score a few points. Jack carefully aimed at it, looking down the barrel of his gun. He went to pull the trigger, but there was a gunshot from behind him and the small lizard fell to the floor dead with a shrill squeak.

Jack turned round to Amber.

"I think we better split up or you're going to steal all my points," he said, nodding towards the smoking barrel of her gun.

"You do that," she said sweetly, "This thing is really good," she added, looking at her gun, "kicks like a real gun."

"Yeah, I'm impressed with this place, thought coming three thousand years earlier might have made it bad, but it's really good," Jack said.

"Well, see you later," Amber said, turning away and running into the trees, switching appearance as she went. She wasn't around long enough for him to see what she had changed her appearance to, but Jack (for once in his life) wasn't too concerned about what Amber looked like, only about beating her score. With that in mind he sprinted in the opposite direction to hunt some dinosaurs.

* * *

Please review! it makes me so happy :) xx 


	2. The Tunnel of Love

A warning... sorry if this is full of typos but my Word isnt working for some reason so I had to type all this in the document edit screen so it is prolly full of mistakes! Really sorry about that... my computer is being a royal pain in the behind!

* * *

Rose wandered round the park with a huge grin on her face. To accompany the pig the Doctor had won her, she now had several other animals, a lollypop as big as her head and a plastic bag with a few goldfish swimming round in it.

"They are so cute!" she said, holding the bag before her eyes, "I'm going to call them Dory, Nemo and Marlin."

"I thought Nemo was a clown fish?" the Doctor pointed out.

"Does it matter?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Not at all," the Doctor said quickly.

"I think they're really cute names," Rose said, "Hey, there isn't a no pets policy on the TARDIS is there? I know you don't like domestics, but a few fish?"

She pouted at him as cutely as she could. Jokingly, the Doctor shielded his eyes.

"You know I can't resist that face!" he said, "and besides, I used to have a pet on the TARDIS once, a dog. A robotic one mind, called K9, sweet little thing."

"You? And a dog?" Rose asked.

"A robotic one!" the Doctor said.

Rose laughed. It was weird to hear the Doctor talk of his life before she had come onboard the TARDIS, but as he was nine hundred, give or take a century or two, it wasn't really surprising that he had had other friends, other companions, probably even relatives once upon a time.

Had he ever loved them, had they ever loved him? It seemed now incredibly selfish of her to assume that he was hers and hers alone. But that was what she wanted, to have him all to herself. It was bad enough having to share him with the current companions, let alone all the possibly hundreds that had gone before. And even if they were now old or dead, he had the power to bring them back to life. That would be one hell of a dinner party…

Rose tried to shake off such selfish thoughts and looked around for the next ride that she and the Doctor could go on. It would only be a matter of time before she became old news anyway, just another companion that he would tell stories about to someone else young and naive, just like her. For now he was all hers, and that would have to do.

* * *

Jack wandered around the game arena, getting a feel for the layout, shooting a few more of the little dinosaurs as he went. They didn't clock up many points, but it was funny to watch them fly backwards, blood spraying from their skinny little bodies. The graphics crew had done an incredible job. 

He walked through the plant life, all appropriate for the time period they were recreating. It was almost like Jack was on another TARDIS adventure. Only this one wasn't real, and therefore was safe. It was a reassuring thought it a way, but kinda took the fun out of it a little. Jack contented himself with the added dimension of trying to clock up more points than Amber.

He came to a clearing, where the ferns on the ground were trodden lower than the others, a sure fire sign of activity and life, from human or dinosaur. It was hard to distinguish.

During his training at the Time Agency, Jack had been warned about Dinosaurs, and the risks of meddling with the pre-historic eras. Most trainee Time Agents died because they thought it would be fun to go right back in history to when dinosaurs ruled the Earth. Their problem was they underestimated the intelligence of the creatures, thinking them to be simply brutal killing machines. They were that, but they were calculating, communicating masterminds as well. Jack wondered whether the programmers had bothered to stay true to this quality. He thought they probably had, as everything else was so top notch and meticulously programmed, from the blood stains on the land to the chirruping noises the little ones made as he put a bullet through them. With this in mind, Jack proceeded forwards with caution.

His instinct went into overdrive as he looked around, searching for a creature. He could hear the clicking of feet, teeth or claws, he wasn't quite sure which, but the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere. He crouched to the floor and turned around, trying to keep himself in the best position should he be attacked, while allowing himself to look all around. His heart was racing at a rate he hadn't previously thought possible and he was certain whatever was in the undergrowth, watching him, waiting for him to make a bad move, could smell it.

"Wait a minute, this is a game stupid!" Jack said to himself, and the creature pounced.

It was larger than the little lizards Jack had been popping off for the last ten minutes, but of the same basic shape. It had large, luminescent eyes that's narrowed as they fell upon him, and a huge clawed toe on each foot. It bowled Jack over then jumped back, hooting it's strange call, taunting him.

Jack reacted quickly, finding his gun and firing off bullets at the creature. It hissed as a bullet bounced off it's back, and squealed as one sunk into it's leg. It kept waiting though, not attacking. Jack grinned as he plugged bullet after bullet into the creature. The smile vanished when he pulled the trigger again, only to be met with a hollow click. The creature almost grinned.

In disbelief, Jack fired off his gun a few more times, each time the ominous click being the only sound it produced.

"They never told us that in the rules!" Jack said, feeling conned. The creature meerly cocked its head in glee, then walked closer, edging towatds him, tantalisingly slowly.

"Oh just hurry up and game over already..." Jack said.

The creature obliged and jumped towards him, making Jack's heart leap to his throat, beating so out of control he thought it might explode.

_It's just a game... _he tried to convince himself, but his head wasn't having it.

The creature edged forwards again, large teeth dripping with thick saliva as it contemplated what best way to eat him. Jack closed his eyes and waited for the end, concerned that it felt more like he was waiting to die than waiting for the games to end. He could smell the rank breath of the creature. It was toying with him, it knew it had him exactly where he wanted. Some geek in the control room was having a lot of fun right now...

Suddenly the blast of a shotgun ripped through the undergrowth and the creature squealed before being shot again and flying sideways away from Jack, landing with a thump, dead on the ground.

"Tricky little buggers aren't they?" a male voice,with a hint of anIrish accent,asked, "You're lucky I was in the area son, else you'd be mincemeat now. Never try and take on a Velociraptor unless you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, thanks," Jack said, "Damn gun ran right outta bullets - didn't think it would do that."

The man gave him an odd look.

"That's what guns do," he said.

"But this is VR, I thought you got one set that never run out, like on all the old video games, unlimited ammo."

"Who said anything about video games?" the man said, "What's your name, son? Think you might've taken a knock to the head - probably ought to get you out of here."

"I'm Jack, Captain Jack Harkness," Jack replied, feeling all the more uneasy.

"Well, I'm Quinn," the man replied, holding out a hand for Jack to shake, "I'm a seasoned veteran at this game, I'll get you out safe."

"Safe? I think I can manage to walk to the door..." Jack said.

"Without guns?" Quinn asked, "Bet you've been wasting all your ammo on the little ones haven't you? So many of the rookies do that... Well, come with me - I got a jeep just outside the woods, I'll drive you to the exit."

"I can walk," Jack said hotly, annoyed that his ability to walk was being questioned because he ran out of bullets.

"I don't want to see you get killed," Quinn said, pointing his shotgun in Jack's direction.

"This is a game!" Jack said, "What could possibly happen?"

Quinn regarded him closely.

"You think this is VR?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Jack replied.

"I don't know what back waterpart of the Empireyou are from, but this isn't no virtual reality - the creatures in here are real as you and me," Quinn said.

* * *

"No I am not going on the teacups again!" Rose said, "I'd be sick!" 

She wobbled on her feet as she walked away from the spinning ride, causing a laughing Doctor to hold her upright.

"How can you still walk in a straight line?" she asked.

"Superior balance!" the Doctor announced.

"Oh really?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow, "What else have you got that's superior?"

"Many things," the Doctor said with a wink, "Dancing skills for one."

"You rate yourself," Rose said with a giggle.

"Someone has to rate me," the Doctor said, "It would be terrible for my self esteem if no one did!"

Rose giggled again, torn as to whether to tell him that she rated him. She decided it would be safer not to overinflate his already large head.

"Can we go on something smoother, gentler, please?" Rose asked.

"How about that?" the Doctor asked, pointing to a ride that tipped people right upside down

"How about no..." Rose said, looking round for a more suitable alternative, "Ooh! Let's go on that one!" she said, pointing to the Tunnel of Love ride.

"Rose..." the Doctor complained, though his hearts started beating faster.

"It's a boat, there will be pretty things to look at, come on - I need a sit down!" Rose said.

"Can't we sit down on that?" the Doctor asked, pointing at a rollercoaster. Rose turned pale at the thought.

"Later, give my stomach a chance to settle!" she said, "Remember, 'you're wish is my command'!"

"Just be careful what you wish for," the Doctor said under his breath as they walked towards the Tunnel of Love.

* * *

"History must have gone wrong again..." Jack said, "I'm sure this place was VR..."

"Dunno what you're talking about Jack," Quinn said, driving the army style jeep through the plains. He was an older man, probably of about sixty or so, with long white hair tied in a tight ponytail, and a collection of grizzly scars up his arm. He wore a waistcoat lined with pockets, each containing different sorts of supplies. He was every bit the hunter, "This place has always been real. They genetically engineer the creatures, close as they can to those portrayed in the films, then let you loose on them. There are supposed to be whole packs of those Velociraptors in here, as well as all your large herbivores, and supposedly one T-Rex, that's the one I'm after, I've played this game hundreds of times, each time I get a little bit closer."

"But if it is real, how do you intend to kill it?" Jack asked.

Quinn fumbled round with the tarpaulin over the back of the jeep, pulling it back to reveal a rocket launcher.

"Found that baby in an underground tunnel, hid it where only I could find it, pick it up every time I come in here then hunt around for the Rex. I've seen it a couple of times, I'm sure, but never in the open. I've certainly seen what it's done to other, less fortunate and experienced souls..."

"So I couldhave died?" Jack asked, "And there was me only worried about whether or not Amber would beat my score."

Jack suddenly jumped.

"Oh God, Amber!" he said panicked, "She doesn't know this isn't VR either..."

"You brought your girlfriend along with you?" Quinn asked, "Real romatic date."

"You've not met my girlfriend!" Jack bragged, "But you gotta help me find her..." he said more seriously, "she could get killed!"

"What does she look like?" Quin asked, taking out a pair of binoculars from the glove compartment and handing them to Jack.

"I... don't know," Jack said, remembering that Amber had shapeshifted as she ran off.

"You don't know?" Quinn asked.

"Long story!" Jack said, "let's just drive around and keep a look out!"

"I'm not wasting my time and money on a wild goose chase," Quinn said, "You're mad, Jack, that's the only explaination for all this, I'll keep you safe til my time's up then send you to a mental home, for your safety as much as anyone elses."

"I'm not mad! She's a shapeshifting alien from the year one million fourhundred thousand!" Jack said.

He realised too late this probably didn't do too much to help his case.

* * *

Amber had shifted her appearence completely. She was dressed in khaki trousers, a black top andhiking boots she had fashioned herself a brown leather gun holster, so her two handguns rested at her hips, her skin was light brown and her hair short and dark brown. In short, appart from her eyes, she was barely recogniseable.

She had gotten bored of the little dinosaurs some time ago, and was hunting around for something bigger. Much bigger. She had found a plain where several large herbivorees were grazing, but to try and hunt them would be suicide without better equipment, and there was no way she was going to risk losing to Jack just for the sake of killing a Stegosaurus.

Instead she walked through the undergrowth and trees, looking for a small predator, something that would clock up a few points. Ten minutes into her walk she found what she was looking for.

A Raptor was perched on a rock by a river, taking a drink and washing the blood from between it's teeth. Amber decided it was an ideal target, fast and deadly, but not too big that she risked losing. It was also alone, so she couldn't be overwhelmed by numbers.Taking out both her guns, she aimed and fired.

The Raptor jumped into the air as the bullet struck its leg. It roared then ran towards her. Amber fired a few more shots running backwards along the river, waiting for the creature to catch up. She ran until she could smell the breath of the Raptor. Its skin was thick and scaled. With the gun she had, she had about as much chance of killing it as she did trying to persuade it to clean its teeth. But she had a plan.

She waited until the Raptor pounced, right at the last minute, aiming her gun between its gaping jaws and firing. The bullet blasted through its head and out the other side, taking brain, blood and skull with it. The creature stumbled and rolled forwards, catching Amber's face with a claw as it fell to the floor, dead.

"Ouch," Amber said to herself, lifting a hand to her cheek. She was bleeding.

"Didn't know that happened in VR..." She mused to herself, but a much louder snarl distracted her attention.

Turning round, she saw a collossal Tyrannosaurus Rex dippiung its head into the river for a drink. She looked down at the guns in her hand. They would probably not even irritate it, but this was too much of an oppotunity to miss. She quickly looked round as the TRex looked at her, judging whether or not she was suitably threatening enough to bother with. Picking her route into a clear valley, Amber lined herself up, aimed her gun, and fired.

* * *

Thank you guys for reviewing! Please keep them coming xxx


	3. Dangerous Games

Here's chapter three!

* * *

Rose and the Doctor queued patiently for the Tunnel of Love, the Doctor amusing himself by making sarcastic little comments, which also served to distract him from his rapidly beating heart. If Rose had noticed his odd behaviour, she certainly didn't show it.

"Well this is certainly the ride to go on if you want to be jumped on by an eager human," the Doctor said as a pretty, dark haired girl wandered past him batting her eyelids. Rose gave her a glare and she quickly walked away.

"Stop moaning," Rose said, punching his arm affectionately, "I just want a sit down."

"Tyler women always get their way!" the Doctor said.

"Only when there aren't stubborn Time Lords stopping them!" Rose said.

"Who are you calling stubborn!" the Doctor said with a wide grin.

"Oh let's just get on the ride!" Rose said as the gateway opened up before them, letting them into a dark room that smelled faintly of flowers and perfume. All the lighting was deep red and the decor was overly romantic. Already several couples ahead of them were giving each other lovey-dovey faces and holding hands.

"Isn't this more Jack's department?" the Doctor asked.

"Even Jack isn't this cheesy," Rose said with a grin, then took the Doctor's hand. For the first time ever he didn't act like it was completely natural.

"We've got to fit in!" Rose said when he looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Whatever you say, ma'am," the Doctor said.

They were escorted into a boat by cheery staff, who presented them with a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses, much improving the Doctor's first impressions of the ride.

"This is much more like it!" he said, popping open the bottle, spraying Rose a bit with champagne teasingly as she read through the hand book they had been given.

"'The most spectacular Tunnel of Love experience," she read out loud as the Doctor poured her some champagne, "timed exactly so you never see another soul during your half hour voyage, the Tunnel of Love is the most intimate ride in the entire theme park. Please enjoy your complimentary bottle of champagne and the company of your chosen passenger, the Tunnel Team.' Half an hour! Wow, it's a wonder they had enough red paint."

"Well, may as well make ourselves comfortable if we're going to be here half an hour," the Doctor said, putting his feet up on the table in the middle, narrowly missing the champagne.

"Hey watch it!" Rose said, "We can drink all that in half an hour."

"Oh dear," the Doctor said, "a whole bottle of champagne? You won't be able to walk in a straight line!"

"I'm not a complete light weight!" Rose protested, "and you're gonna help me drink it!"

"You seem to be playing a dangerous game here, Rose Tyler – if I drink a whole bottle of champagne, there's no telling what I might do. I could pilot the TARDIS right into a planet where the entire population like to eat visitors for breakfast by accident."

"You do that when you're sober," Rose said with a grin.

* * *

Amber's lungs burned as she continued running backwards firing bullet after bullet at the head of the T-Rex, which seemed to bounce off its thick skin, causing it no more irritation than an insect. Amber ran straight back into a wall, marking the edge of the game arena. The only other way through the narrow valley was forwards, but there was a rather large T-Rex in the way.

Oh well, at least she would go out with style.

She continued firing off her guns as the Rex approached, shaking the ground as it charged. Amber's heartbeat quadrupled as it roared.

_It's just a game, _she tried to think, but her heart wasn't slowing down at all. She aimed her guns a little higher as the T-Rex got ever closer. She continued shooting as fast as she could until she heard the dry click of the trigger trying to fire an empty barrel.

Amber looked down at her gun, the gun that kicked like a real gun. In games you weren't supposed to run out of bullets. The basic guns always had an unlimited supply. No suits either… Didn't even the most up-to-date VR game need suits? Only the Time Lords had telepathic technology.

Amber raised a hand to her cheek again, touching the now drying scratch she had been given by the Raptor only a few minutes ago. No suits, but she was hurt. Something was horribly wrong here.

Amber looked at the T-Rex charging at her, closer every second that passed. She made a grab for the high powered laser gun she had strapped to her back and aimed it. For a moment she doubted. This was a game, she couldn't die. She'd fire the gun, trash the electronic systems and cause a load of trouble. She'd also be ridiculed by Jack for forgetting for one second that she was in a game.

The T-Rex was so close she could feel its sticky breath. Any minute now she'd be dinner, unless she pulled the trigger. Or it would be game over and Jack would win, if he hadn't had game over already.

Amber closed her eyes and blocked out the sound, trying to calm herself, and make sense of her mind's frantic ramblings. Even the lack of sight and sound, the only senses that could really be affected by VR, didn't calm her nerves any. Acting entirely on instinct, Amber aimed and fired.

* * *

A loud roar echoed across the plains, drowning out even the sound of the cranky engine of the jeep. Quinn's eyes took on a manic glint and he slammed on the brakes, turning the steering wheel sharply, making the car spin, churning up the grass.

"Keep your head down, Jack," he said, "We're going to hunt the Rex."

"What?" Jack called above the revving engine, "No!"

"I've been waiting for ages to face this challenge," Quinn said, "No crazy kid is going to stop me."

"You're calling me crazy?" Jack asked, shaking his head.

Quinn pressed a few buttons on the radio of the jeep. A computer screen slid out, revealing a simple map of the arena with a blinking dot to show their location. They were quite near the boundary of the arena.

"This is good!" Quinn said, "We have him trapped, at the edge of the park he can't outrun us."

"Which means he's all the more likely to eat us!" Jack said, wishing he'd brought his compact Laser deluxe along with him.

"Shut up and get the Rocket Launcher ready!" Quinn said, jumping the jeep off a small verge. The vehicle bounced on its wheels, kicking up a load of dust from the rocky ground. Quinn directed it into a valley.

"I hope this thing has a really good reverse gear," Jack said, more to himself than the manic Quinn, who in his frenzy to catch the T-Rex seemed to have lost all sense.

They turned a sharp corner, the walls of the valley rising in height around them, closing them in from every direction. Above them were cliff like rock faces, in front of them was a T-Rex, behind them a narrow, winding path through the valley, and the only way out.

The first sight they got of the Rex was towards the end of the valley. It was chasing something, or someone, and not paying them much heed as Quinn screeched the car to a halt and began setting up his Rocket Launcher.

Jack squinted down the valley, beyond the large mass that was the Rex, and god this thing was huge! Jack had seen very few things more terrifying. Beyond the dust that its enormous feet was shaking from the ground, there was definitely the outline of a person.

"Quinn wait!" Jack said, grabbing the arm of the crazed hunter, "There's someone down there, if you fire you'll kill them!"

"And you think the Rex won't?" Quinn said, "It's not my fault if some Rookie thought they could take on a Rex when they couldn't!"

"Can't we lure it out?" Jack asked, the soldier section of his brain going into tactical over drive as he looked around.

If they began backing up then shot at the T-Rex with a shot gun, something with a bit more power than a handgun, they could lure it out, and hopefully get it far enough away from it's current prey to kill it without hurting them. It was a slim chance, but it might just work.

Quinn was aiming the Rocket Launcher, balancing it on his broad shoulders, looking down the barrel as he aimed at the back of the T-Rex's head. He had a Rocket loaded and was waiting for the perfect moment, the manic glint in his eyes letting Jack know there would be no reasoning with him.

"Quinn!" Jack tried calling, but there was an ear-splitting explosion that drowned him out, and it didn't come from the Rocket Launcher.

The look on Quinn's face was priceless as he watched his prize fall to the ground, now minus most of its head where it had been hit by a powerful laser weapon. The dust cleared to reveal a skinny woman dressed in combats, holding a powerful laser weapon with a very confused look on her face.

"Quinn," Jack said, putting a friendly arm round the disappointed hunter's shoulders, "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend!"

* * *

"_Alert! Unexpected energy signature detected…"_

"_Powerful laser weaponry present…"_

"_Non-contemporaneous technology, alert!"_

"_Send park into full meltdown, open all security gates, destroy all!"

* * *

_

"That was not funny Harkness!" Amber called out as she walked over to him, arms folded angrily.

"She only ever calls me 'Harkness' when she's really angry…" Jack said to Quinn, grinning smugly like this was an achievement.

Amber marched right up to him and slapped him sharply across the face.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, nursing his wounded cheek.

"For telling me this was a game!" Amber said, "It's a good job I carry this with me everywhere!" she added, waving her laser gun at him.

"Hey watch it, the safety isn't on on that thing!" Jack said.

"I know, hopefully I'll blow your pighead off by accident!" she snapped.

"Woah, calm down! If it makes you feel any better I nearly got eaten too!" Jack said, "I didn't know it wasn't a game either! Quinn here rescued me."

"I'd feel better if you had got eaten!" Amber said begrudgingly, then pushed past him to the jeep.

"She loves me really," Jack whispered to Quinn, who seemed to have gotten over the shock of having his prize blown up before him, and moved on to the shock of Jack actually telling the truth about his alien friend.

"Something is wrong here," Amber said, turning to Jack, taking off the jacket she had fashioned for herself and throwing it at him. As it left her hands and entered his, it changed back to the futuristic material it normally was. Jack nodded at Quinn, pointing from the jacket to Amber. Quinn looked dazed.

Completely over his slap and ready for another one, Jack glanced over Amber as she rummaged through Quinn's jeep for some bullets to reload her guns.

"I know you are checking me out Harkness, stop it or I'll shoot you somewhere that will wound you in more ways than one…" she said without even looking up.

A loud siren stopped Jack from checking out Amber, and Amber from carrying out her threat. They both looked around searching for the source of the noise. Quinn looked at the car satellite computer. It was flashing 'Warning'.

"The doors are opening!" he said, "all of them! The Park security has gone into complete meltdown!"

Amber and Jack looked darkly at each other. Amber didn't need to be telepathic to know that the thought crossing both her and Jack's mind was 'Not again'.

* * *

"That was definitely the best bit of the adventure," Rose giggled, "never would have thought I'd be a Glenn Miller fan, my Nan listened to Glenn Miller…"

"Glenn Miller's fantastic!" the Doctor said, "and are you saying our little dance beat your romantic twirl with Jack?"

"Oh definitely!" Rose said, "because you weren't trying to sweet talk me into being conned at the same time…"

"Honesty is a virtue," the Doctor said.

"So is an invisible space ship," Rose said teasingly.

"Invisibility beats time and space travel?" the Doctor asked.

"I thought Jack's ship did time and space travel too?" Rose asked.

"Well yes…" the Doctor admitted.

"And so will Amber's when it's fixed," Rose continued, "So your ship isn't _that_ 'fantastic'."

"It may not be unique in the space/time travel department, but only the TARDIS is bigger on the inside…" the Doctor said smugly.

"Touche!" Rose said and drained her glass of champagne.

Feeling a little bolder for the alcohol, she swapped sides so she was sat next to the Doctor, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked uncomfortably. His heart was racing again.

"I'm so glad you came back," she said, looking up at him adoringly.

The Doctor looked down at her, trying to keep his expression controlled and blank. He couldn't let her know just how much he cared for her, poor young and innocent Rose who had no idea what she was messing with really. He couldn't ruin her life more than he already had. He was far too old for her, he couldn't let her tie herself down to his lifestyle, just because she didn't want to leave him behind. He had killed her once already, died for her to repay his actions. He couldn't bear to lose her again, so he could never truly have her. Never the less he edged slowly closer to her, despite all the voices in his head screaming at him not to.

Before he could touch his lips on hers however, there was a loud crash, and the boat rocked violently, dust showering down from the ceiling.

"That doesn't sound like part of the cruise to me," he said.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! They make me smile :) :) please keep them coming! 


	4. Time To Panic

Hey, here's the next part! (ont want a sketchbook being thrown in my direction after all!) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Amber strapped as many guns as she could to herself, delving deep into the supply Quinn had in his truck. She threw a couple at Jack, which he caught and proceeded to attach to himself. Quinn followed their lead, grabbing hold of the rocket launcher first.

"Don't use that unless it's absolutely necessary," Amber said, noting the shake I his hand.

"I know how to use a gun," Quinn said.

"Good, you can help us then," Amber said, "You can drive this thing?"

"Yes I can," Quinn said.

"Will you drive us around? We have to try and sort out this mess and find our friends," Amber asked.

"Sure, I'm the most experienced Hunter in this game, I can help you," Quinn said.

"I can drive!" Jack said, annoyed that there was someone else on the scene getting between him and Amber.

"I don't trust you!" Amber snapped at him.

"And you trust crazy guy who drives at a Tyrannosaurus Rex deliberately?" Jack asked.

"Like it or not, Jack, your friend Quinn here is the only one that knows what a total security melt down is likely to mean, as until a few moments ago we were running around believing this was all VR," Amber said, climbing into the back of the jeep and manning a machine gun on the back of it, legs trailing either side of it, over the edge of the jeep. She still looked like an army girl, her short brown hair swept back out of her eyes as she loaded the chain of bullets into the gun.

"What's with the G.I. look?" Jack asked as he sat in the passenger seat next to Quinn.

"I thought it was appropriate," she said, "now I'm staying this way as I think blue hair might attract unwanted attention. Let's get out of here."

Quinn fired the engine and the car screamed as he pulled away as fast as he could.

"How does she know my name?" Quinn asked.

"Telepathic," Jack said, tapping his head, "she doesn't normally show it, but sometimes she lets it slip without even realising she's done it I think."

Quinn nodded, looking a little scared and impressed.

"That's one hell of a woman you have there," he said.

"I know," Jack said with a smile.

"I am not_ yours_ Harkness!" Amber snapped angrily from the back.

* * *

"We need to get out of here!" Rose said, watching the crumbling ceiling nervously.

All around were sounds of crashes and general chaos. The water in the tunnel was thick with dust.

"You read that manual!" the Doctor said, "does this thing have an engine?"

Rose grabbed the manual and flicked through it quickly, scan reading.

"Umm… Ah!" she said, pointing at a section, "here we go, 'the boat is powered by a tiny engine, hidden beneath the boat and so silent that you wont even notice it during your journey', so there is an engine, but you have to get wet to find it!"

"Access panel," the Doctor said, "there must be one somewhere for the engineers."

Rose jumped up and began rooting around beneath the chairs. The Doctor decided not to go for the delicate approach and ripped the seating up. Beneath the chair was the engine, silently running to itself, pushing them along at a leisurely pace. A sonic screwdriver could see to that.

"Let's get out of here," the Doctor said, using his weapon of choice to speed up the engine.

Their boat whizzed along down the tunnel, pushing the water much more violently than the waterway was designed for. The water sloshed out everywhere, leaving the tunnel near empty. Ahead a boat was in the way.

"We have to get out!" Rose yelled ahead, jump on our boat and we'll get you out of here!"

The waves pushed the boat in front to the side as the Doctor guided his boat in the opposite direction. Rose stood up and held out her hand to the people on the boat. They were a young couple, both bemused and scared. Rose caught their hands and pulled them on board.

"Welcome to our boat," the Doctor said, "We'll have you out of this place in no time!"

The young couple clung to each other, still terrified looking.

"Are you security staff?" the woman asked, "What's going on?"

"We don't know what's going on," Rose said, "We aren't staff, just visitors like you. I'm Rose and this is the Doctor."

"Kelly and Mark," the woman said.

"Don't worry Kelly, you're in safe hands with the Doctor here," Rose said, "whatever is going on, he'll get you safe."

The Doctor wished that was true.

* * *

Amber aimed and fired, drilling tens of bullets into the pursuing Raptors. Occasionally they ran and jumped, attempting to board the jeep, but she used the power of the bullets to push them back.

"Jack!" she called.

The Captain turned round in time to see her throwing her ship control at him. He caught it deftly.

"Try and hack the computer systems to shut the door, it shouldn't be too complicated a computer system so the remote should pick it up." She turned her attention back to the chasing Raptors and continued gunning them down.

Jack fumbled with the remote, trying to establish a connection to the computer with it. The signal was very coded, doubled over itself, reversed and intertwined. It was not like an ordinary security system, it was far too complex.

The door loomed ahead of them, and Quinn floored the accelerator. The burst of speed put some space between them and the Raptors, and Jack let out a triumphant 'Ha!' just as they passed through the great metal doors, which promptly slid shut behind them, trapping the Raptors and whatever else was left inside.

"Well done!" Amber said, shouting still as Quinn guided the jeep into the corridor, driving slower through the narrow pathways.

"The systems are far too complicated!" Jack said, "That should have been a two second job, but it was all coded. Why would the security on the doors be so heavily coded?"

"Perhaps someone wanted a disaster," Quinn suggested.

"Head out towards the shuttle bus we'll take it to where the Doctor and Rose are," Amber called.

"We've got company!" Jack said, pointing ahead at a sinister looking creature.

"What the hell is it?" Amber asked, crawling along the jeep, resting her head between Quinn and Jack, aiming a sniper rifle forwards and peering through the eye piece. "That is one ugly thing," she said with distaste.

The creature was some way away, but it had noticed them approaching. It was serpent like, with shiny green/black shell like skin and bright green spit dripping between its teeth. The spit seemed to be dissolving the floor.

"That's Alien isn't it?" Jack asked, "I'm sure we watched that one with Rose."

"I don't really care what it is, it's going to die!" Amber said, and went to pull the trigger, but before she could a large shape swooped down from somewhere and ploughed into the Alien. Quinn floored the accelerator again and they shot past the Predator and Alien while they were too preoccupied fighting each other to pay the jeep much heed.

"We have to get out of here!" Jack said, "The shuttle bus will be overrun."

"Is there an ultraviolet light anywhere?" Amber asked, slipping in next to Jack on the passenger seat and rooting through the glove compartments.

"Why?" Jack asked, shuffling over to give her more room, while smiling smugly that she had apparently forgiven him.

"I'm trying to remember the enemies we are likely to face, vampires were on the list," she said.

"Well we'll have to hope we don't run into any," Quinn said, "I fight things that are real."

"Dinosaurs are real?" Jack asked.

"They were once," Quinn shrugged.

"So were Vampires, just not on this planet," Jack said.

"That's being picky…" Quinn said.

* * *

By the time they had got out of the tunnel, the boat was practically scraping along the floor from the weight of all the passengers.

"Right everybody!" Rose called, "we don't know what's going on out there, so we have to be prepared for anything. Everybody must stay calm and not panic!"

The Doctor guided the boat out of the tunnel and the first thing that met their eyes was a huge dragon, burning down a roller coaster with twin jets of liquid from the side of its mouth that ignited on contact with each other.

"Ok, I take back what I said about not panicking," Rose said.

* * *

The shuttle bus was covered in small impish creatures that were doing their best to pull it apart. Quinn stopped the jeep and the trio looked onwards, wondering how best to get rid of them. They didn't seem particularly dangerous, but there were plenty of them.

"I know," Quinn said, turning round and taking out a large gun that looked rather like a water pistol.

"Flame thrower?" Jack asked.

"That's the one," Quinn said, stepping out of the jeep and firing.

The flames licked over the surface of the shuttle bus, doing the titanium plated carriage no damage at all. The imp like creatures faired considerably less well. Squealing as they ran around, trying to douse the flames, they hissed at the trio then ran for cover as Quinn, relentless with his flamethrower, showered them again and again.

"Where did you find this guy?" Amber asked.

"He found me," Jack said.

"Let's go before they come back!" Quinn called, motioning them forwards.

"Can you drive this thing?" he asked as they climbed on board, kicking out a few remaining imps and slamming the doors shut.

"We'll soon find out," Amber said, taking the driver seat.

* * *

The Dragon spiralled overhead, its wings taking out what the flames didn't, knocking down rollercoaster tracks, buildings and the old helter skelter.

"This is not good," Rose said as people all around screamed and panicked, "What is going on here?"

"I have no idea," the Doctor said, "but we need to try and reach the TARDIS, locate Jack and Amber, as they have the fire power in the group – something we are going to need to take that thing out of the equation here!"

"Let's go then!" Rose said, eager as everyone else to get out of the firing line.

The Doctor took her hand and ran for the corridor where he knew the TARDIS was. He could feel his ship almost, and knew the general direction it was in, even if in all the chaos it was impossible to tell exactly where he was.

They were nearly there when a jet of flame forced them to dive in separate directions.

"Keep going!" was the last thing the Doctor heard Rose say before she was swallowed in the panicking crowd.

His heart told him no, turn round and go back. Find her and make her safe. But his head knew Rose wanted him to go on, to find the TARDIS, and that was what he had to do. With as much speed as he could muster he ran for the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews as usual! please keep them coming! xx


	5. Dragon Food

Hey sorry it's been a long wait. Between camping at my Aunts house and applying for university I haven't had much time for writing! Should be back to normal pretty much now though.

* * *

Rose was quickly pushed off course by the heaving crowd of panicking people. She tried to fight towards the Doctor, but soon lost sight of him as well. Before long she didn't even know where she was, so her chances of finding him were slim at best. By trying to fight the crowd, Rose had put herself in a precarious position – she was being pushed and knocked about in all directions by people trying to go the opposite way to her. One particularly rough shove sent her falling to the floor. She curled up as small as she could, trying to avoid all the feet trampling around by her. 

Overhead the dragon circled menacingly, roaring and spitting fire at anything that dared to stand in its way, including rollercoasters and buildings. On the floor, trapped as she was, Rose could only watch it, hypnotized by its majestic beauty, even in all its violent, destructiveness. She didn't even realise that the crowd had dispersed, leaving her free to stand up. She just continued watching it circle above like a giant bird of prey, waiting for the perfect victim to pluck out of the crowd for dinner. It took the scream of a small child to snap her out of it.

Sitting up anxiously, Rose scrambled around on her hands and knees, looking for the source of the terrified shriek. A small girl was trapped between several metal poles where the dragon had crashed into a stand, knocking it over. Rose rushed towards her and began tugging on the bars, trying to pull them loose without risking bringing the entire precarious structure down on the little girl. She managed to make a gap just wide enough for a small child to clamber through.

"Come on sweetheart," Rose said, holding out her hand to the girl, "you've gotta climb through, think you can manage?"

The girl shook her head and backed away. The dragon roared overhead and Rose looked up. It was swooping round again, which gave Rose about thirty seconds before she and the girl were toast.

"Come on!" she said urgently, "You can do it! I know you can. I'll help you just climb through this gap."

The girl nervously stepped forwards. She was sweet, with little brown pigtails and a blue check dress, and obviously terrified. Rose had to get her out quickly or the dragon would notice them.

"You have to go quickly now," Rose said, "We need to get somewhere safe where the dragon can't get us, come on now!"

She tried to be firm and not panicked, but it was hard when she could feel the beat of the dragon's wings on the back of her neck, stronger each passing second.

"Come on!" she shouted, losing her cool. The little girl started crying, but moved faster, desperately trying to squeeze her way through the gap. Rose pulled on the bars trying to make it wider, but as she felt the hot breath of the dragon, she knew there was no way they were going to make it. The little girl screamed and started backing away frantically. Rose turned round to see the dragon open its mouth, a jet of flame issuing from it and heading towards her. As the world went oddly quiet, Rose thought to herself at least the last thing she would see was rather beautiful.

* * *

Jack and Amber struggled with the controls of the shuttle bus, but managed to get it working, and heading in the right direction. Jack was being overly familiar again, so Amber smacked him, just to let him know she still hadn't forgiven him, even though she was fairly resigned to the fact that this was no more his fault than it was hers. 

Quinn stood in the room with them, loading his gun and straightening out his long white hair, pushing it out of his face and frowning with concentration.

"Quinn, do you know who runs this place?" Amber asked, turning to him.

"All sorts of people, there are loads of different companies…" he said.

"No one in charge overall?"

"Not that I know of," Quinn said with a shrug, "Though I guess there must be."

"What about the Games?" Jack asked, "Who is in charge of them?"

"Again, loads of different people, whoever has the copyrights to the films they are based on."

"Perfect," Amber said, "that make it virtually impossible to track whoever actually is in charge of this place."

"Does it really matter who's in charge?" Jack asked, "What matters to me is finding Rose and the Doctor and getting out of here."

"I'm just wondering how come time has changed again," Amber said, "if the people who ran this place were wiped out in the Time War then that would explain it, see what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah," Jack said, slamming on the brakes of the shuttle bus as they arrived back where they had left the Doctor and Rose.

"Is that a Dragon?" Amber asked, peering out of the windscreen.

"It would appear so," Quinn said.

Amber primed her gun ready to shoot down whatever chose to cross her path, and Quinn had his rocket launcher.

"I'll take the dragon," he said, "you two get any people out of there!"

"Sure," Jack said, looking at the scorched land, "the dragon is all yours."

Amber simply nodded and dragged Jack out of the shuttle bus behind her.

"I can't see anything," Jack said, peering through the smoke.

Overhead the Dragon swooped over them as they ducked behind a torn down popcorn stand. In the heat of the flames burning all around them, the kernels of popcorn were popping all over the place, making it very hard to concentrate on anything else that was going on.

"There's someone!" Amber pointed out a young girl who seemed to be trapped between a load of metal bars.

"Is that Rose?" Jack asked, pointing to a blonde woman who was crawling over to where the girl was, attempting to free her.

Amber closed here eyes for a moment and concentrated. When she opened them again she nodded.

"Yes, that's Rose, knee deep in trouble again," she said, looking up at the dragon that was circling around to take a shot at Rose and the girl.

"Let Quinn worry about the Dragon," Jack said, "let's get Rose and that kid out of there."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her across the landscape of collapsed buildings, rubble and fire, leading her towards where Rose was crouched before the girl, helping her out of her cage.

There were almost there when the dragon swooped overhead, flaming at the mouth, heading straight towards Rose. Jack had to push Amber to the floor to save her from being singed. They rolled sideways together, avoiding the pillar of fire issuing from the dragon's mouth, watching helplessly as it got closer and closer to their friend.

* * *

The Doctor ran onwards to the TARDIS, skidding to a halt outside the door and quickly dashing inside. Slamming the corridor door shut, keeping out any other hungry, angry creatures that fancied taking a bite, he rummaged around for his keys, then dashed to the TARDIS. 

Once inside his trusty police box, her ran to the controls, trying to get some screens going to give him a clue as to what was going on outside. For once they all seemed to be malfunctioning – he could just about get a picture but they were hazy and jumped, like when the TV aerial wasn't quite adjusted properly.

He ran around the console, hitting random panels with his trusty hammer, twirling dials and knocking switches on and off. All this effort seemed to make little difference to the quality of the picture, though he did get an odd screen up that seemed to be flickering with a load of numbers. Leaving that for now, he readjusted his main monitor, resorting to smacking the side of it to get the clarity of picture he needed to see what on earth was going on.

The picture cleared to reveal a wasteland of burnt buildings and flame. Frantically the Doctor scanned round, looking for signs of life. The view settled on Rose just as the flame shot towards her, circling her completely. The Doctor yelled 'No!' at the screen, but it was too late, there was nothing he could do for her now.

* * *

The little girl screamed, and Rose closed her eyes, but she felt no pain, not heat, nothing. It took some courage to open them again, but she forced herself to take a look. The flames seemed to have stopped short, a meer foot in front of her, beating relentlessly against an invisible wall that was protecting her and the child from the fire.

The dragon beat its wings furiously as it grew in frustration, unable to burn its victims. It pushed against the invisible barrier for a good few seconds before turning away, roaring in anger. It circled higher and higher, while below Quinn took his aim.

The Rocket Launcher was raised above his head, pointing at the magestic creature. It seemed almost a shame to destroy something so beautiful and graceful, even if it had almost killed two people and laid waste to the entire area of the park it had settled in. After a moment's remorse, Quinn pulled the trigger.

The heat seeking rocket made a beeline straight for the beast. Quinn turned around, not bothering to cover his ears as it blew up behind him.

Rose shrieked and jammed her hands over her ears as the explosion went off. She felt like crying, this was wrong, all wrong, but she calmed her nerves and opened her eyes, for they had jammed shut again. Opening them didn't seem to make muchdifference as the air was thick with a cloud of dust kicked up by the explosion.

Rose looked around at the milky white air, trying not to breath too much, which was hard to manage when your heart was racing at the speed hers was. She could see nothing outside about a metre from her. The cloud played tricks, swirling into shapes, forming images, tricking her eyes into believing she could see things when she couldn't. Peering hard into the white cloud, Rose was convinced for a second she saw the form of a large dog, or wolf. She jumped backwards, trying to avoid her attacker, but the cloud simply swirled and changed again, but not before the image of the snarling wolf became ingrained on her memory. Why was that image, those words following her everywhere? In her slightly hysterical state, an overwhelming sense of fear began to take over, and Rose nearly cried again. However, the little girl had climbed from between the bars she had been trapped in, and slipped her dainty hand into Rose's. As she did so, everything in Rose's head seemed to clear.

It was just her imagination, nothing more, her brain was preconditioned to want to see a Bad Wolf during an adventure, and her subconscious had formed the image from the dust. Yeah.

As the dust settled Rose breathed a sigh of relief. She could go and find the Doctor now, and she planned to give him a really big hug when she did, if he knew what it was for or not. She didn't need to find her other friends - she could just about make out Amber holding out her hand, projecting the invisible field of protection, and Jack lying beside her, waving and grinning like an idiot. Rose stood up and went to join them, taking the girl with her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming :)


	6. Data Stream

Meh, I said i wasn't going to make you wait long... then I nearly broke my leg, so that kinda screwed that up a little... Oh well, better late than never! hope you enjoy

* * *

"What's going on?" Rose demanded, pulling the frightened little girl behind her.

"No idea," Jack said, pointing his gun all round the room.

Quinn lowered the smoking rocket launcher, admiring his fallen prey.

"Seems almost sad to shoot things like that out of the sky," he said, nodding towards the smouldering dragon.

"Go collect its teeth as a memento," Jack said sarcastically, but Quinn took him entirely seriously, walking towards carcass, taking a knife from his belt and kneeling before the agape mouth and getting to work.

"Who the hell is that weirdo?" Rose demanded.

"Jack's new best friend," Amber said, pushing her currently short brown hair backwards out of her face as it changed back to shoulder length and blue. The little girl gasped with shock and delight, drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Rose asked.

"Suzi," the girl replied timidly.

"Well Suzi, we are gonna get you out of here safe, ok?" Rose said, "You just stick with us."

"Who are you people?" Suzi asked, looking cautiously at Amber.

"Just a group of travellers," Amber told her, "No one in particular."

"Well, as you two seem to have found your friends," Quinn said, brushing the blood on his hands off onto his trousers, "What is the next part of your master plan?"

"We haven't found all of our friends," Jack said, "This is Rose, by the way, Rose, where is the Doctor?"

"We got separated," Rose said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How careless of you," Jack said, "Let's go find him."

"He found us," Amber said, looking at a spot in front of her where the air was beginning to shimmer. Soon after the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS engines ripped through the air. The wind blew through Amber's hair, drawing Quinn's attention to the fact that it had changed colour and length.

"But she…?" he began, staring after her helplessly, as she stepped into the now fully materialized TARDIS.

"Shape shifting alien from the year one million four hundred thousand," Jack said with a smug grin as he followed Rose and Suzi into the TARDIS.

Quinn shook his head in disbelief, then headed through the blue doorway after them.

* * *

"One of these days I'll get it right and land on top of you lot, rather than just to the side – I'm getting closer though don't you think?"

The Doctor ran over to Rose and hugged her tight, then hugged both Amber and Jack together, before turning to Quinn and stopping dead at the sight of an unfamiliar face on his ship.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Quinn," he replied, as bemused as the Doctor.

"Right," The Doctor said, turning to Rose who shrugged then nodded her head towards Jack.

"To cut a long story short," Jack began, "games not actually games, nearly got eaten about three times by hungry dinosaurs, Quinn saves life, Amber triggers alarms, SPLOOSH! Entire park meltdown."

"You say that like it was my fault I set off the alarm…" Amber said.

"The games aren't games?" Rose asked.

"Well that dragon didn't look particularly computer animated to me," Jack said.

"What is going on then?" Rose asked again.

"That's what we're trying to work out," Jack said.

"Never mind what's going on," Quinn said, "What about all the people out there? They need to be evacuated."

"Very good point!" The Doctor said, "Jack, Amber!"

"Yes?"

"You two help Quinn evacuate the entire park. Somewhere there has to be a radio tower of some description. Find it, call Earth, get everyone off of here as soon as you can. I'm the Doctor by the way, nice to meet you Quinn and good luck!"

Quinn nodded, then ran after Amber and Jack who were already halfway out of the door.

"Rose! I need you to help me try and trace a signal I picked up while trying to find you, it might give us a clue as to who is in charge of this place."

"Um, Doctor?" Rose asked, "What about Suzi?"

"Who's Suzi?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded down towards her feet where the dusty, frightened little girl was stood, looking up at the Doctor and his magic spaceship with wide eyes.

"Hello Suzi!" the Doctor said, kneeling down before her, holding out a hand for her to shake, "Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor!"

"Hello," Suzi said cautiously, taking his large hand in her tiny one and shaking it gently.

"Well Suzi, would you like to sit on this chair up here?" the Doctor picked the girl up and sat her on the high seat at the TARDIS console, "and we can put the telly on for you? How about that?"

Suzi was quite happy to sit and watch TV on one of the console monitors, leaving Rose and the Doctor free to trace his bogus signal.

"What sort of signal is it?" Rose asked.

"A data stream," the Doctor said, "Basically a load of numbers being transmitted to the computers telling them what to do, useless to us really, unless we can cancel it, rework it and re-transmit it, but that could take weeks. No we want to trace it, find the source so we can locate the people running this place."

"You're talking too fast again," Rose said, "You must have an idea, or a plan."

"Yep, great plan – hit the computer until it comes up with that screen again, isolate the signal and trace it. Go and visit our rather twisted friends, and, as Jack would say, Kaplow!"

"You seem a bit incensed, Doctor," Rose said with a grin.

"No one ruins a boat ride of ours and gets away with it lightly," the Doctor said with a big cheesy grin, the kind that made Rose want to laugh out loud with the sheer joy and mischief of it.

* * *

"I'm picking up a radio signal, straight ahead," Jack said, holding his watch out in front of him as he ran along side Amber and Quinn.

"How many people are in this park?" Amber asked, turning towards Quinn.

"I don't know," Quinn replied, shaking his head, "Up to fifteen million in peak season."

"How are we going to get all those people off of here?" Jack asked.

"Lets just concentrate on the job at hand," Amber said, pointing towards a tall tower in the distance.

She was still dressed in her combat gear, but her hair and skin were back to normal. Quinn kept glancing across at her every few seconds, as if he couldn't quite believe she was still the same person.

"Are you staring at my girl, Quinn?" Jack asked with a grin.

"No, no," Quinn said quickly, "She just…"

"I know, blue hair," Jack said, nodding sagely, "it's a good look isn't it?"

"She's alien!" Quinn said.

"Oh come on!" Jack said, "This is the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire, full of aliens. You act like she's the first alien you've ever seen. I know she's probably the hottest alien you've ever seen but…"

"I thought no aliens could live here, immigration controls as strict as they are," Quinn said, "And Inter-race relationships are punishable by death!"

"What?" Jack asked, "That's not right. Time Agent basic training, Earth is at its peak now. Culture, food, race relations, all that Jazz, should be at the best it's ever been."

"What are you on about?" Quinn asked, "This is the world where there is no such thing as News reports, a smog cloud is forming that the scientists predict will rage for a hundred years, making it impossible for us to breath outside, and the Government is so corrupt that they are too busy executing people for daring to house Alien immigrants that they aren't even considering the environmental problems. So you better watch it, Jack, or you and you're girl will both end up on the executioner's block."

"That makes no sense!" Jack said, "Time must have changed, it's supposed to be…"

"The Time War Jack," Amber reminded him, "It's changed and affected everything. You're outside of time, you remember things how they were before it was rewritten."

"You lot don't make any sense either!" Quinn said, "Time Wars, rewritten history, virtual reality and that ship?"

"Bigger on the inside," Amber and Jack said together, "We know."

* * *

"There we go!" the Doctor said, standing back from the screen, "Data stream, now let's try and find a trace on it."

Rose wandered over and looked over his shoulder at the monitor. The characters on it didn't look much like numbers to her, but she guessed they were some kind of alien alphabet.

"What does it all mean?" Rose asked, squinting to try and make some sense of them.

"No idea," the Doctor said, twirling a few dials and reattaching some different wires, "But we are about to find out!" he said, pushing a large red button.

* * *

Please review! xx 


	7. God Bless Mickey the Idiot

Happy New Year to everyone! may 2006 bring everyone good things, as well as 13 new episodes of Dr Who! After watching the teaser previews on the christmas special I can't wait til they start :) and being British, they show here first! yay!

* * *

"So is it working?" Rose asked, watching as the streams of numbers gradually grew thinner and thinner.

"Hard to tell," the Doctor said, "Though it does seem to be homing in on the transmitter, the area it believes the source is located is just empty space."

The Doctor pressed a few buttons, showing different angles of space as the view gradually narrowed down.

"There's nothing there," Rose said.

"Nope," the Doctor said, equally confused, "Which means the signal is being relayed through a tiny transmitter out there that we can't see, or alternatively, the rouge operators of this theme park ran at the first sign of a fight and set this place to self destruct."

"Which of those is good?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted.

He was still twirling dials and adjusting the screens, trying to get a better idea of what was going on.

"Those numbers, they're getting less and less," Rose said, "That's good right, that means you are getting closer to finding the source, yeah?"

"Ah, no," the Doctor said, "The less numbers, the less data is being transferred. That just means they are shutting down everything. All the security, all the transport, all the lights, everything, just a few emergency services running on a backup generator."

He leaned really close to the screen showing a space landscape – endless stars and not much else. He searched for a sign, a hint of technology, a sparkle of non-organic origin that could be a relay transmitter.

"Nope, nothing," he said, banging the console in frustration, "Right! That means we are on a time limit."

He pushed a few buttons and the streams of numbers changed to a countdown. It showed just under half an hour.

"Doctor?" Rose asked nervously, "What's that?"

"Countdown to total park shutdown," the Doctor said, "when that counter hits zero, the whole place will explode."

"Jack and Amber are out there!" Rose said, alarmed.

"Along with possibly fifteen million other holiday makers," the Doctor said darkly, running round the other side of the console and grabbing his phone.

* * *

Jack's phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket, not pausing for a second as he ran.

"TARDIS calling?" He said out loud, "The TARDIS has a phone?"

Amber snatched it out of his hands.

"Hello, Doctor?" she said.

"Answering his calls for him now?" the Doctor said, grinning despite the desperate situation, "You'll be announcing your engagement next!"

"Jack was too busy announcing his amazement that the TARDIS had a phone."

"Why is everyone always so surprised that the TARDIS has a phone?" the Doctor asked, "I can travel through time, space, no question, but I make a phone call and you all get your knickers in a twist!"

"What do you want?" Amber asked dryly.

"How far are you from the radio tower?" the Doctor asked, suddenly serious.

"About five minutes, providing nothing gets in our way."

"I've tracked the signal and found nothing, our enemies have fled, so that's nothing to worry about, however, I've also decoded the signal. It's a countdown, Amber, you've got thirty minutes 'til this whole place blows."

"Thirty minutes?"

"Less than, now, the power is also gradually being shut down, except a few emergency buildings running on a back up generator – hopefully your radio tower will be a part of that. You have to contact Earth, as well as everyone else left alive on the Moon, get as many as you can off of here."

"Can't you cancel the signal?" Amber asked.

"No, it's too encoded, would take longer than the thirty minutes we have to unscramble it, even with a ship and brain as impressive as mine."

"Ok, no need to let your ego run rampant," Amber said with a humourless laugh.

"Work as fast and hard as you can, save as many as you can, good luck," the Doctor said, serious once more.

"And what are you doing?" Amber asked.

"Trying to decode enough of the signal to return power to the lighting and the transport, so people can reach you. I'm hoping there might be a Transmat system, so we can transport people directly back to Earth."

"Ok, good luck, see you in half an hour, for better or worse," and with that she hung up.

"Thirty minutes 'til what?" Quinn asked.

"Until nothing, the end, boom," Amber said, and ran faster.

* * *

"So you can't find the people responsible?" Rose asked, "You can't stop them?"

"Well I have stopped them," the Doctor said, "They've gone, vanished!"

"And what's to stop them coming back?" Rose asked, "This could start all over again."

"I know, but for now we have to concentrate on getting people off here before the whole place goes into meltdown, and that means power to the transport and to the lights. Rose, hold down that switch over there!"

"What is this doing?" Rose asked.

"Reinforcing the connection I have to that data stream, now, keep hold of that while I hack into the signal."

The Doctor charged all round the console, pressing buttons, twirling dials, flickering his sonic screwdriver and occasionally reverting to the 'hit the console with a hammer' method.

"Right, got it!" the Doctor said triumphantly, "Now we just need to sustain it, and try cancelling some of the commands."

* * *

Amber, Jack and Quinn ran up the stairs and through the corridors of the radio tower, Jack using his watch to check for electronic signals. He was closing in on the signal when all the lights went out, plunging the corridors into darkness.

"Oh what?" Jack said, skidding to a halt causing Amber to skid into him.

"The data stream is being cancelled out," Amber said, standing herself back upright with a little help from Jack, "All the controls of the park are being shut down. The Doctor is trying to hack into the stream, try to reverse the shut down process, but the signal is far to encoded to completely rework it. That's why we have to get everyone out."

"And how do you plan to do that with no lights, no radio signal?" Quinn asked.

"The radio and communications should run on a back up, emergency generator," Amber said, "And for light…"

There was a snap and a hiss, and suddenly the corridor was bathed in red light, issuing from a flare Amber was holding.

"Where did you get that from?" Jack asked.

"Quinn's jeep," she replied with a shrug, and continued down the corridor.

* * *

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Rose asked, holding on to the switch as she had been instructed, but feeling useless.

"Rose, I'm working here," the Doctor said shortly, not looking up from the wires he was playing with, "As hard as I can."

"I know, what I meant to say was, is there nothing I can do? Suzi can hold this switch, there must be a better thing for me to spend my energy on," Rose said gently.

"Rose, it's dangerous out there," the Doctor said.

"I know, and our friends are risking their lives while I hold a lever down!"

"Jack and Amber are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves," the Doctor said calmly, still not looking up from his work to meet her eye.

"And I'm not?" Rose demanded.

"No, that's not…" the Doctor began, looking up at last.

"Suzi?" Rose asked, ignoring the Doctor's attempts to apologise, "Would you like to help me?"

The girl eagerly jumped off the chair, turning off the television the Doctor had set up for her and skipped over to Rose.

"Can you hold this switch down for me?" Rose asked, moving to the side so Suzi could get her small hands onto the lever, "That's great, thank you!"

Rose petted the small girl's hair and smiled gratefully at her. Suzi beamed back, then tuned to the lever, a look of utmost concentration on her face.

"And where are you going?" the Doctor asked, marching over to where Rose was rooting through some of Amber's stuff in three long strides.

"To help where I can," Rose said firmly, "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself," she added, swinging a rucksack onto her shoulders and walking firmly towards the door. The Doctor tried to cut her off, but he was too slow. She darted out of the door, leaving to Doctor to call after her as she ran towards the radio tower, knowing he wouldn't run after her because he had important work to do.

"Is Rose your girlfriend?" Suzi asked as he turned back to the console, frustration and worry etched across his face.

"No," the Doctor said with an attempt at an amused laugh.

"But you love her, don't you?" the girl said, still staring avidly at the lever in her hands.

"Yes, I do," the Doctor said quietly to himself, admitting it for the first time. He looked down at the console, his head torn up with complex emotions he had never felt before, something catching his eye as he did. Rose's phone – Rose had left her phone behind.

* * *

A faint whirring became audible in the background, just loud enough to be heard over the hissing of the flare.

"That must be the backup generator," Quinn said, "Can you trace the signal again Jack?"

"Yeah, I got it – it's just down this corridor then right," he said.

"Let's go then, we haven't got any time to waste," Amber said, pushing ahead, holding the flare and her gun before her.

They gradually picked up speed until they were running down the endless corridor. As they ran, above the echoing sounds of their footsteps, the flare and the generator, another noise sounded. A feral growl that chilled even Quinn's heart.

"Keep running!" Amber called, "We might outrun whatever it is."

But as they neared the end of the corridor, it became clear that they wouldn't. Amber stopped suddenly, Jack skidding up behind her, grabbing both her arms in fear and pulling her backwards, away from the creature standing between them and the radio signal.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.

"No idea," Amber said, pointing her gun ahead of her.

The creature looked like a cross between a robot and a living thing. Beneath a shining layer of blue armour, a pair of beady red eyes glowed, taunting them. Its entire body seemed to be plated with a thick, hard shell not unlike medieval armour. It moved silently and gracefully, stepping closer to them one foot at a time, dragging out the suspense like it was enjoying itself. It didn't appear to be concerned about Amber's gun.

"I've seen one of these before," Quinn said, stepping backwards as he searched his brain for the image, the memory, "I know what it is, I know, but I can't remember."

"Who cares?" Jack said, "Just shoot it!"

Amber aimed her gun, her finger gripping the trigger, but she paused, sensing some uncertainness from Quinn.

"What's the matter with you girl?" Jack asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing the trigger for her.

"No!" Quinn said, too late.

The laser bullet hit the creature and bounced right back, forcing Jack, Amber and Quinn to throw themselves across the corridor to dive out of the way. Amber's gun and flare, along with Jack's phone went flying out of hands and pockets. The creature stepped over the gun, but crunched the phone beneath its armoured foot, destroying it completely, as it walked towards Amber. It stood over her as she tried to scamper backwards, raising a foot to crush her with. As Amber's hand brushed the wall, she realised she had nowhere else left to go.

* * *

Rose reached the tower and ran inside. It was dark, almost pitch black, but in her rucksack there was a little torch. Following the trail of heavy smoke suspended in the air, she ran towards where Jack, Amber and Quinn were. Though exhausted, she pressed on, trying to stay at least at jogging pace.

She went up the stairs, round the corner, eventually arriving at the long corridor, where a terrible sight met her.

Amber was pushing upwards with her telekinesis, against a huge alien-like life form that was attempting to crush her beneath its feet. The effort of keeping the creature at bay was so extreme, a thin trail of blood was dripping from Amber's nose, where the high pressure on her brain had burst a blood vessel. Jack and Quinn were slumped on the floor, struggling to keep conscious.

Rose looked at the alien creature. She had seen it somewhere before, she knew it. Some old Earth movie she had been to see with Mickey some time? Then it hit her.

"Jack!" she called, "Jack, you've got to hit it from behind!"

The Captain looked up, surprised into consciousness by the sound of Rose's voice.

"Jack! Shoot it in the back, it's the only place that its armour doesn't protect it!" Rose yelled.

Jack leapt to his feet and dived for the gun as the creature looked up at Rose. He grabbed it, scrambling around in the dark as the last dying light of the flare went out, then turned to the creature. It was now running toward Rose, but Jack could see a red orb of unprotected flesh bobbing around in the air. Taking aim he fired.

Rose screamed as the creature leaped at her, but it let out a strangled cry and crashed to the floor, about a foot in front of her. Rose shone the torch down the corridor. Jack was lying on the floor, giving her the thumbs up.

"How did you know what to do?" Jack asked as Rose ran up the corridor to join them, helping Quinn up as she passed him.

"It was a Hunter, from the X-Box game, Halo – Mickey's favourite computer game," Rose explained breathlessly, "God bless Mickey, hey?"

"Mickey the Idiot, we owe you big time," Jack said, offering a hand to Amber, who took it gratefully, "you alright?"

Gently, he brushed his thumb over her top lip, wiping the blood away then letting his hand linger at her neck. Amber went to say something, but stopped, like she didn't quite trust herself to speak. Jack slowly lowered his head towards hers; his heart beat tripling in speed at the thought of kissing her. He got as far as closing his eyes before she placed a gentle but firm hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"I'm fine," she said, though her voice sounded a little shaky, "Lets go find the radio signal, before something else tries to kill us."

She walked off, followed closely by Quinn and Rose.

"Damn it," Jack said, disappointed, and ran after them.

* * *

Please review! xx 


	8. The Gamestation

Hey there, I havent updated in months, I know - I just completely ran out of steam for the series... but then i randomly got a really nice message from someone and after that i just had to update. Three hours of babysitting later and I'm here!

This may not read quite as well and may not link to the rest of the series that good because I honestly cant remember what I had planned, but it's the last part before I start a whole new episode, so I hope you carry on reading!

* * *

The radio signal was transmitting from a circular room situated at the top of the tower. It had glass windows and overlooked a large area of the park. All around destruction and chaos reigned. 

"We have to try and contact Earth!" Rose said, running up to the main console and pressing random buttons.

"Well that isn't the way to do it!" Jack said, "Do you even have a clue what you are doing?"

"No!" Rose cried with frustration.

"Here," Quinn said, pressing buttons and turning dials to much more effect than Rose's random prodding, "I used to work in broadcasting."

"Used to?" Rose asked.

"I'm retired," Quinn replied.

Amber and Jack stood either side of the doorway, waiting ready for something to come bursting through. Every so often they would tentatively glance at each other, occasionally catching each other's eyes and looking away embarrassed, both glad the other occupants of the room were distracted enough not to notice.

"Here," Quinn said, "now we just need to make a recording to transmit."

He held out a microphone, but no one reached to take it.

"Oh come on then!" Rose said, grabbing it, "Always wanted to be on telly when I was a kid."

* * *

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was still working away, pulling levers and twirling dials as the ship groaned in complaint.

"Sorry old girl," the Doctor said, "But we have to get this done."

Suzi was still holding down her switch with a look of fierce concentration when the TV screen she had been watching flickered and changed.

"Is it recording?" a familiar voice said, "Oh, umm… Hi there."

The Doctor paused in his manic working to wander round and take a look. There on the screen transmitting to every channel was Rose.

"This is Rose Tyler broadcasting from the moon. If anyone is out there listening, we need help. The park has gone into terminal shut down and is on the brink of starting a self destruct cycle. Many have already died and others will too if we don't get some sort of transport off this place!"

"Anyone still on the moon surface please head towards er…"

There was a rattle of paper off screen and Rose squinted at something.

"…Yeah, um, please head towards section Delta Plura Alpha, quadrant 17. Quick as you can, and we'll try to get as many of you to safety as we can!"

"And please, whoever on Earth is listening, please help us!"

The screen faded and went black for a moment, then Rose reappeared again, saying, "Is it recording?"

"Haha!" the Doctor said with triumph, "Good old Rose! Play it on a loop on every channel! That's bound to get them listening."

"My Mum was out there," Suzi said, looking at the desolate view behind Rose, "Is she one of the people who died?"

The triumphant grin faded from the Doctor's face and he stopped skipping around. He looked solemnly at Suzi for a moment then continued working harder and faster than ever.

* * *

"That's that playing on a loop on every channel available," Jack said, as he finished hacking into the broadcast system with Quinn, "you'll be a household name Rose!"

"Yeah, would have been nicer if I was presenting the Oscars or something," Rose said, throwing the microphone to one side.

"Everyone starts somewhere," Jack said, standing up.

"Lets get going," Amber said, "We have to get to the rendezvous point as well, get some sort of order established."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Rose said, running for the door.

Quinn lead the way as they ran through the chaos, avoiding what fights they could in a bid to reach the rendezvous as quickly as possible. Rose and Amber spotted and injured woman in the rubble and grabbed her by her arms, dragging her with them, while the boys aimed their guns all around, covering them as much as they could.

Ten painstaking minutes later, they arrived at the rendezvous, painfully aware they had only minutes left to get everyone off.

"Ok everyone!" Amber said, pointing the biggest gun she could find in the air, "What escape ships do we have?"

"A fleet of thirty engineer ships," one man in a yellow overall said, "We heard your radio transmission and came to do what we could."

"How many can each ship hold?" Amber asked.

"Up to a hundred, ma'am," the man replied.

Amber looked around at the thousands of dirty, frightened faces. They would never get them all off with just those ships.

"Ok, any more?"

"There are some ships docked here," a woman said, "about ten Transports."

"Great," Amber said, "But the need pilots, who here can fly?"

A couple of people stepped forwards and Jack dragged them over to the transports. Rose busied herself finding as many of the children as she could, directing them over to the mechanic, who transmatted them onto his fleet of ships, carrying them away to safety.

"Five minutes, Quinn," Amber said, "Then everyone here dies, us included, do what you can."

She put her hand on his shoulder, then headed off to help load people into the Transports.

* * *

The Doctor saw the countdown had reached less than five minutes and began to panic. There wasn't enough time, they would never get everyone off. He would have to watch from safety with Suzi as the whole moon blew, taking her family and his with it.

Rose… if only she had stayed in the TARDIS. It was very selfish, being more concerned about Rose than Jack and Amber. But Rose had a vulnerability about her that made him even more obliged to take care of her. He knew she could look after herself, but she was his responsibility.

_And he loved her…_

The Doctor tried not to let his emotions cloud his thoughts and judgments as he continued running round his ship, holding on for as long as he could before finally firing the engines and letting it carry him to section Delta Plura Alpha, Quadrant 17.

Jack crammed one last person on the already heaving Transport, wished the driver luck and watched them take off. It was the last one. There was still a gathering of solemn but accepting people gathered round, one being the woman they had dragged all the way with them. Quinn was stood on the edge of the group, looking drawn and tired. Rose was behind him, some way off, crying her eyes out.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Amber asked.

"We've done all we can," he said, taking her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes, smiling. Jack smiled back at her. They would go down with this ship together in less than a minute, and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Quinn watched as they all resolutely accepted their fate, but he couldn't sit by and wait to blow up, he was a survivor. He had fought the dinosaurs, battling up through the levels before to earn the privilege to face them. He still hadn't caught his T-rex, and he wasn't going to die before he achieved that.

Without saying a word to anyone, he turned and ran out of the hanger. He knew this park like the back of his hand, having practically lived here for the last few months. He knew the first aid crew used light surface craft to fly quickly to the scene of the accident. Such a craft would hold the right amount of people, enough to get everyone left behind off. It wouldn't hold up to the pressures of reentering the Earth's atmosphere, but it would hold in the vacuum of space where they could float around, waiting to be rescued by a more sturdy ship.

Quinn ran desperately. He knew there was less than a minute left, but, if the gods, fate or whatever it was, favoured him, he knew it could be done.

Fortunately for Quinn, the powers that be were smiling down on him that day.

Half buried in rubble, but otherwise pristine, a med ship was sat not two hundred yards from him. Quinn ran towards it, pushing his burning legs as hard as he could. When he was done and the adrenaline died down he was going to need a med ship. He was really getting too old for this. He would have to catch his Rex soon or it would never be done.

Quinn jumped into the cockpit of the med ship and fired the engine. After a small protest, the ship lifted from the ground, creating a shower of rubble. Somewhere in the distance and explosion sounded and Quinn jammed the throttle on full, heading back towards Quadrant 17.

* * *

A buzzing sound was approaching them very quickly. Amber dropped Jack's hand, and reached for her gun, but she was stopped in her tracks by a med ship crashing through the walls of the hanger, and the TARDIS materialising simultaneously.

"Quinn!" Jack called with a happy laugh as the old man waved from inside the cockpit, "Ok everyone, on board!"

Rose ran over to help those injured onto the ship with Jack and Amber. They had only seconds, but there were also only a few people left. Finally there was only the woman who they had picked from the rubble left.

"No!" she shrieked, "I can't leave, my daughter, she is still in the park somewhere!"

"You have to!" Rose said, "This park is about to blow up, you'll die!"

But the woman dug her feet into the ground and refused to move.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" Jack said, "I'm not going to die because some crazy woman has a death wish!"

"She's lost her daughter Jack, cut her some slack!" Rose retorted, looking to Amber for support. Amber shook her head and ran towards the TARDIS.

"Fine then!" Rose snapped, "Come on," she said more soothingly to the woman, "I can't just leave you to die here."

"I'm not leaving, not without my Suzi."

"You have to… wait, Suzi?" Rose said, then ran towards the TARDIS with all speed.

"Lets go!" the Doctor said as Rose dashed through the door, but Rose just grabbed Suzi and ran straight back out again.

"Rose!" the Doctor called after her. The timer was on ten seconds.

* * *

Suzi felt comfortable in Rose's arms. She would be a good mother, she thought, but why was she taking her outside, it wasn't safe out there…

Suzi looked in the direction Rose was heading and saw the answer.

"Mum!" she called.

The injured woman looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice and cried out with happiness.

"Now get on the ship!" Rose said, "Go! Go!"

Quinn gave Rose the thumbs up and took off, flying the small ship through a hole in the roof and away to safety.

And speaking of safety…

Rose ran as fast as she could towards the TARDIS. She had to be on minus seconds now, she was sure. Amber and Jack were stood in the doorway, their arms held out towards her, the Doctor poised at the console ready to take off as soon as she was in safely. If Rose was too slow, or the Doctor left it too late, they would all die.

Rose ran faster as things around her began to blow up. She could feel the heat on the back of her neck, and breathing was becoming much harder. Only a little way to go, she could make it.

A ball of flame was gathering behind her, and Rose saw the light for one brief moment, before her outstretched hands found Amber and Jack's, and she was dragged to safety.

"Rose Tyler you are an idiot!" the Doctor fumed, marching over to her, all anger fueled by relief and worry.

"I know," Rose said, and fainted dead into his arms.

The Doctor melted as she lay in his arms and held her tight, almost crying with relief.

Amber and Jack grinned at each other and left him too it.

* * *

"So who was behind it all then?" Rose asked as she sipped on a very strong coffee.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Is that case not closed?" Rose asked with a grin. The Doctor didn't return it.

"No, that is case definitely closed. They ran away, and they won't come back in a hurry."

Rose thought it was probably more of a case that the Doctor didn't want to go back in a hurry, but didn't want to argue the point. She was still relieved he wasn't too mad at her for doing two crazy life risking things.

"Let's go somewhere nice next, hey?" she said.

"We've been saying that for days," the Doctor said, a hint of a grin reappearing on his face.

* * *

The Doctor and his companions laughed and joked together about their near miss and lucky escape. But while all this frivolity was going on, in the empty space along side the Earth and echoing voice called out.

_The time has come…_

_Prepare the Gamestation!

* * *

_And that's the end of that! Next episode is called 'The Song of the Lorelei' and with the new series starting here soon, I am feeling very inspired again lol. Please review! xx


End file.
